Nucking Futs!
by FreezexThexFire
Summary: My first story. Namine hasn't had a very good life, but it's getting better. just when she feels like everything is pretty much under control. A certain boy is added to the mix and shakes it up! :


So, this is my first story. uhm, this chapter is all hgfsdjhv, only because it's the first chapter. It WILL get better. :]

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, yeah, thats pretty much it.

...

"Get off of me!" she screamed as she tore out of his grasp.

"Namine, get the fuck back here you little bitch!" he was so angry, but she had no idea why.

She didn't speak, saving her breath for what she really needed it for. Running. Namine, ran to her room and crawled under her bed. '_I'm sure I'll be okay here. He's to drunk to look under here.'_ the blonde thought as she curled up and started to cry.

She wished her mom was still here, and that everything was back to normal. But she knew that would never happen and-

"There you are!" The little blonde felt hands on her feet yank her out from under her bed!

"Dad! No, please stop!" she tried to punch and kick to get out of his hands, tears pouring from her eyes.

"I told you not to run from me!" he screamed as he slapped her and put her on her bed. "This would have been so much easier for you if you just would've stayed put." He yelled as he started to unbutton his pants.

"No, please stop! Dad, NO!"

...

Namine shot out of bed, sweat covered her from head to toe. "Stupid dreams," she muttered as she stepped out of bed and headed for the shower. When she reached the bathroom she admired her appearance in the mirror. Her blonde hair was stuck like glue all over her face and her eyes were red and puffy.

After her shower she wrapped a towel around herself and picked out something to wear for school. She picked out a nice white tank-top with lace at the ends and some blue jean skinnies. When she laid them down and started to get dressed she looked at the clock.

_'Are you kidding me? It's 4:25am. I hate waking up super early. But no way I'm going back to bed.'_

Since she had to leave for school at 7:15am, the blonde decided to make breakfast and watch some early morning cartoons. She decided on fruity dyno-bytes, some toast, and Pokemon.

An hour and a half later she heard foot-steps coming down the stairs. Then into the living room came Cloud, her older step-brother. He looked like he had just woke up.

"Morning, Sleepyhead." Namine said with a sincere smile.

"Mornin, what are you doing up so early?" The older blonde asked as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh. Uhh, you know. The usual." She shifted uncomfortably on the couch before she got up to wash her dishes in the kitchen. Cloud followed her into the kitchen.

"Dreams again, Nam?" She stopped washing her dishes as soon as he spoke.

"Yes.. I just wish they would go away."

Cloud pulled her into a comforting embrace, "It's okay, they will one day. Just know he can't hurt you anymore, mkay?" She nodded her head slowly.

It was true, he couldn't hurt her. She hadn't seen, heard, or spoke to him in three years.

"I should go do my hair for school," she stated before she ran upstairs.

As soon as she reached her room she sat down on her bed and felt under it for her most prized possession. "Where is -oh! there you are," she smiled as she looked at her sketch book. She opened it and flipped through it till she reached a blank page.

Knowing she should be finishing up her appearance for school, she did a quick sketch. It was simple, but still amazing. When she was finished, she marveled at her drawing. It was of a pathway in a forest, the one her and her mother use to walk down. After about three minutes of looking at the drawing, she closed it and put it in her school bag. Then she went back into the bathroom to finish her hair and makeup.

"Hey, hurry up! We are suppose to leave for school in about 7 min." She heard Cloud call to her from the stairs.

"Kay, I'm finished anyway." Namine came running down the stairs and looked for the older blonde. "Cloud..?" She walked past the living room, knowing exactly where Cloud would be. She opened the door to his music room and there he was, playing guitar.

"Knock, knock!" Cloud whipped around so fast he fell off of his chair. "Did I scare you?" Blondie said as she smiled down to him on the floor.

"Uhh, no. lets just go to school." He set his guitar down and they both walked to his car.

"Something on your mind? You never play guitar before school." Namine asked as the started on the road.

"I just got random inspiration, i guess." Cloud ran his hand through his hair once more. Namine always wondered how it stuck up straight all day.

The rest of the car ride was pretty much silent. Just idle chit chat about what the plans were for the day. "So do you need a ride after school today?"

"No, I'm suppose to go to the mall with Olette, but thanks anyway," she explained as they parked the car.

"Okay, well I'm not going to be home when you get home. So make sure you have your keys with you."

"Yessir!" and with that Namine left the car and walked into the building.

...

While rummaging through her locker for her art supplies, namine felt cold hands on her eyes.

"Guess who?" She knew exactly who it was.

"Nahh, I don't feel like guessing." a smirk was painted on her face.

"Oh, come on Namine, It's no fun if you don't guesss!" the person behind her was jumping now.

"Oh, okay Sora, just because I don't want you to throw a temper tantrum."

"I don't throw temper tantrums! I'm too old for that!" He declared as he stomped his foot like a little kid. "Hey you guessed right!" Sora took his hands of the blonde's face and she turned around.

"It's pretty easy to guess when you are the only person who does that anymore." she giggled at the stupid grin he had on his face.

"That's what keeps me original," Sora stated blandly.

Namine finished getting stuff for her first class out of her locker. Oh how she loved her first class, Art. She thought it was a great way to start off her day. Even better, she had it again after lunch.

"Well, Sora, I'll see you in third, kay?" She said as she started to walk away.

"Kay, Nami! Bye!" Gosh Sora was so full of energy all the time.

Namine checked the time and realized she had more time than she thought before the bell rang. She decided she would drop off her stuff in class and then come back. as she headed back out the door she spotted her friend, Olette.

"Hey, Olette, wait up!" she called out as the brunette turned around. Olette was very pretty, she had layered hair to where it looked fuller on the top than the bottm, and big green shiny eyes. She smiled as namine approached.

"Hey Nami. I never see you over here before class." She looked around like she was waiting for someone.

"Oh, well i was going to class when I realized that I had more time than usual so I decided to walk around a little. Are we still going to the mall after school today?" Namine looked down at Olette's shuffling feet.

"Oh shoot! I completely forgot. Can we do it tomorrow?" The answer took Namine a little off guard, she never forgot plans.

"Oh, yeah. Sure." Olette started to wave to someone.

"Hey, Hayner!" Before she finished saying hello Hayner ran up and hugged her. Hayner was like Namine, blonde. But he had chestnut eyes where Namine had beautiful blue stones.

"Olette! Oh, hey Namine." He ruffled her hair a little. Well now it looked a little more like Hayner's.

"Hello, Hayner. Uhm, where's Pence?" those three were always together.

"Oh, hah, I guess I sort of left him." He rubbed his head nervously.

"Hayner he's gonna feel left out!" Olette hit the blonde boy playfully.

"Oh well, he will just have to get over it!" He said as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me the hell down, Haynerr!" she was being flung around like a ragdoll.

"Well you guys have fun with that, I have got to get to class." Namine said as she ran off but still hearing Olette in the distance. "Hayner I swear! Put me down!"

...

Art passed by normally, but when Namine walked to second something unexpected happened.

"Can you all just get out of my fucking way?" She heard a distinct voice but before she saw who it was she was tackled to the ground by the tall figure.

"oh, balls. I'm sorry I didnt mean to squish you." The figure said before offering a hand to help her up. "You are Namine, right?" Namine looked up to see emerald eyes, brighter than Olette's, and flaming red hair attached to one of the cutest boys in school.

She took his offered hand to get up, "Uhh, yeah. That's me."

"Hm, well nice to meet you. I'm Axel, A-X-E-L, Axel, got it memorized?" He had this peculiar smirk plastered on his face.

"Yeah, I think I can remember that." she picked up her bag that was still on the floor.

"I really am sorry for running you over, I was just trying to hurry to my class, if I'm late today, I dont get to take my test and if I get a zero, I will fail the class." He was rushing his words and Namine barely caught what he said.

"Well I guess I'm slowing you down right now." she moved so he could get by. "True. Well, I'll see you later Namine!" He waved as he ran off to his class.

Namine got to her second class, English. She didn't hate English, she just didn't see much of a point in it. I mean, she speaks very good English so what does she need this class for. Well, she had to take it anyway. So she sat down and class had started, the teacher was going on and on about some bookshe hadn't even bothered to get the title of. What did catch her attention is when there was a knock at the door. Her teacher answered the door. "Yes?"

The guidance counselor didn't care much for his attitude, "Well, it looks like you have a new student." All the students started to look around, wondering who it was.

They talked for a minute before the counselor left and the new student came in. Namine was very curious in this new student. "Class, this is, uhmm Roxas Hibahnaru. Now this doesn't mean we aren't going to stop the learning for today so everyone shut up!" He pointed Roxas to his seat, two seats behind Namine.

When he walked by her she got a better look at him. He had cerulean orbs for eyes, dangerously spikey hair, and wore white and black rings and a wristband. He looked at Namine for a second and went about his buisness.

"Now class back to the discussion.." and Namine zoned out again.

...

Namine was the first one out of the class when the bell rang. She walked to the water fountain her and Sora met up at everyday. Sora was Namine's bestfriend, and has been since she met him at the kiddie pool of there neighborhood pool. Basically Seifer almost drowned her and Sora kicked his ass. Nowadays, it's the other way around.

At the water fountain Namine saw Sora and Kairi. Cutest couple winners for two years. Namine and Kairi were pretty good friends, so if the three hung out she didnt feel like such a third wheel all the time.

"Hey Kairi, Sora." Namine said as she walked up and drank a little water.

"Hey Namine, did you know we have a new kid in our third class?" Sora said with a big grin.

"He's in my third, too?" she wiped the excess water off of her mouth.

"You know him? Some girls were talking to me and telling me he's really cute." Sora gave Kairi the 'say what?' look. "Don't worry Sora, no one is cuter than you!" she kissed him on the cheek.

"Well , I have a new kid in second so I'm guessing that it's him." Namine stated as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"New Kid?" Namine turned around to face everyone's favorite guy, Riku.

Riku had the bluest eyes anyone has ever seen. and he had silver hair longer than most girls, his bangs sometimes hanged in his eyes. "Yes, a new student. His name is Roxas."

"Sounds sassy." Riku said as he made his way around Namine to get some water.

"I'm hearing too much about this kid, Namine lets go to third so I can see him!" Sora complained as he grabbed Namine's hand and dragged her to class.

Sora was practically running until they got to the door. He scanned the class room, "Ooh, there in the back." Sure enough Roxas was sitting in the last row in the class.

"What, are we gonna go talk to him?" Namine had stopped Sora.

"Why not? He's new, he needs friends!" Sora raced over to him.

"I just don't want you to scare him to death.." Namine muttered to herself as she followed behind him.

Even thoughh it only took Namine five seconds after Sora had reached him he was just chatting away. "Oh, and this is Namine, you have her in your second. Oh, what's your schedule, want to eat lunch eat lunch with us next period?" Roxas started to chuckle.

"Hi sora. Hello, Namine, I remember you. I'd like very much to have lunch with you and here is my schedule." He handed Sora his schedule.

"Sorry about Sora here, he's very excitable." Namine apologized as Sora scanned the list.

"It's okay, it's good to talk to someone other than all these teachers. So have-"

"OOH! you have fourth with me after lunch and sixth with Namine!" Sora interrupted Roxas.

"Well that sounds pretty good to me." Roxas stated as the bell rang.

"Okay, class sit down please. Time to get AlgebraII started." There teacher spoke.

Class went on as usual until Namine felt something hit her desk. Sora had passed her a note:

_So i dont understand this and I'm bored._

_**Maybe if you paid more attention it wouldn't be so hard for you.**_

_Ehh, maybe some other time. So I heard about Axel running you over earlier. haha._

_**yeah, it was pretty terrifying since he's so tall. But he apologized and introduced himself.**_

_I see, does little Nami-Nam have a crush?_

_**Sora, don't call me that, and we barely spoke. So no.**_

_Hey, I love your nickname!_

_**And..?**_

_you should love it too!_

_**nope. I hate the stupid nickname you gave to me!**_

"Stop right there!" Namine froze in mid-throw. "Give it to me, young lady." was hovering over Namine now.

"Yes sirr.." She handed him the note.

"Now get back to work!" and with that he went back to his desk.

Some time passed and the lunch bell rang.

Namine, Sora, and Roxas were standing outside the door.

"Boy am I glad to be out of there!" Yelled Sora, "Now Lunch!"

...

Told you! Not that good. But you should review anyway. It only makes me want to get better if I know people are reading! oh, and I will be updating pretty fast, hopefully!:]

okayy, review! bye! :]


End file.
